Bakugan Interspace: It's my time to shine! Rise of the EBS Tournament!
by VelocityTwistExtra
Summary: Bakugan Interspace, a creation created by Prodigy Child Marucho of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. At first a small project now turned into a spacewide phenomina that all people enjoy. Some use the virtual data bakugan to battle, some bring their own, or others come to socialize and watch all the exciting battles. Now a new generation of kids arestepping forward to battle! *SYOC OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is VelocityTwistExtra, but you can call me VTE. I'm a new user to fanfiction. Currently before I created my account I was a reviwer for well over six years and now I finally feel ready to contribute to the world of fanfiction.**

**The following characters mentioned; Lucas, Brisa, Kali, Ivan, Ed, and Johanna, were the main good oc's in EternalOrigin's story 'Eternal Bonds' and belong to their original creators. I have their permission to use them (before you ask EternalOrigin was supposed to have cleared everything up with their creators and as far as I know they are fine with me using their ocs.) This story is going to be an SYOC because I'm the type of writer that likes to challenge theirself.**

**Rules for the SYOC:**

**1\. I want only original characters created specifically for this story.**

**2\. Your bakugan must be completely original like your character.**

**3\. Be creative with your characters! I want a wide range of them.**

**4\. 2 ocs per submitter that is it.**

**5\. If interested in pairing your character with a person let me know.**

**6\. I don't just want human characters. You have the choice from Human, Vestal, Gundalian, and Neathian.**

**7\. You must have an account to submit and all ocs must be submitted through pm.**

**8\. No changes to the oc form!**

**And one more quick thing, I have the pairing from EternalOrigin for Eternal Bonds. And here they are;**

**Lucas and Brisa (I could kind of guess after reading her story it was kind of obvious.)**

**Johanna and Ed (I love this pairing seeing as Ed finally showed Johanna how fun could be and they have completely opposite personalities.)**

**And Kali and Ivan (Both are the older siblings figures of the group so it's kind of fitted that they be together. And both of their baugan have a big rivalry with each other.)**

**As for future pairing that's a big secret ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan. Other ocs mentioned in this chapter respectfully belong to their creators. I only own my oc Dalton.**

* * *

"Johanna have you gotten in contact with Marucho yet," Lucas asked the Aquos type brawler as she typed away on the computer keys of Bakugan Interspaces main computer terminal.

"Yesss ssshe hasss," Came a reply from Johanna's Aquos parter Aquos Sea Snake, more commonly known as Sea.

"Thank you for answering Sea," Johanna spoke to her bakugan, her intelligent blue eyes whirling across the screen as she analyzed the data Marucho had sent her. "He said to go ahead with the tournament because it was our idea to host it anyway. All of the brawlers are gone off vacation on Runo's insistance. So we're basically in charge of the whole thing."

"That makes sense," Lucas replied as he sat down on the couch and layed his arm casually around his girlfriend Brisa's shoulder, as she sketched away on art pad. "Do you always have to draw, why not brawl?"

Brisa's emerald green eyes stared into her boyfriend's amber colored ones and she smiled. "You know how much I love to draw. Besides, I was drawing a picture of Armor and Reign battling together, for your know how." Brisa replied to her boyfriend, showing him the picture of his partner Subterra Amarilloid, better known as Armor, and Brisa's own Ventus partner Swanreign.

"I must say we look amazing," Swanreign spoke up as she appeared on her brawlers shoulder, admiring how her brawler captured her in mid-battle. "What do you think Armor?" Swanreign looked over to Lucas' shoulder and saw the Subterra bakugan open up.

"It's quite great," Armor replied. "I especially like how she has me partially hidden it the dirt. You know, I love dirt. It's such a great substance. I love digging through the dirt also, it's fun and I love it even more when I come across precious gems and eat them. They make my tummy feel good. But the best part about dirt is..." As Armor rambled on about his love of dirt everyone sweatdropped including Johanna and Sea.

"Enough we all know how much you love the dirt," Sea yelled, her short temper coming out. "It'sss annoying every time you go on about the ssstupid dirt." Armor stopped his rambling and withdrew into his shell.

"Sea that was a bit to much," Johanna told her bakugan. The snake-like bakugan let out a heavy sigh and gave Armor a barely audible apology.

"I heard that," Armor said, opening up once again. "And your apology is accepted. Now, like I was saying, the best thing about dirt is..." Armor stopped what he was saying as the door to the room opened up as three more people appeared.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Kali apologized, her light red eyes brimming with energy as she entered. "Draco and Fangslicer decided they wanted to have another brawl yet again." The pyrus attributed bakugan on Kali's shoulder blushed and spoke up.

"And it was another useless battle," Draco said. "We kept on tying. Every time I get stronger that bastard of a bat bakugan has to get stronger as well."

"It's not my fault you won't accept that I'm the better bakugan," The Darkus bakugan spoke up from his perch on his brawler Ivan's shoulder.

"And like always your never going to surpass each other," Ivan spoke up silencing both bakugan. "You're doomed to an endless rivalry since both of you essentially train together." Kali laughed as both Draco and Fangslicer exchanged a death glare.

"Ivan's got a point," Kali responded. "All you two ever do is battle each other or call one another vulgar names. And since you only ever battle each other you both become stronger at the same speeds." Draco and Fangslicer exchanged another death glare, also adding in a groan, and silently agreed with Kali.

"Now that that's over with let's talk about the tournament," Ed spoke up as he headed over to Johanna and gently took her away from the computer.

"I wasn't finished Ed," Johanna complained, she tore herself away from her boyfriend and appearing in front of the computer again, this time typing away. "I can enter the tournament data from here." Ed chuckled at Johanna's endless need to around a computer and happily sat down on an empty chair as Ivan and Kali took the last remaining spots on the couch. Ed's Haos Bakugan partner Nova chuckled along with his brawler as Johanna returned to the computer.

"I know that we've agreed to seperate people into groups for the first part of the tournament," Brisa said as she put away her sketch pad. "Should we mix the people up making the groups not just humans, but adding in some Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians?"

"I like the idea," Ivan replied. "It will give all of them a chance to mingle. Also let the Gundalian's and Neathian's a chance to get some Earth and Vestal friends."

"Good idea," Johanna responded as she entered the data info into the computer. "And how about groups only have one brawler per element? It adds in a nice variety, since we know most brawlers of the same attribute like to stick together it gives them a chance to talk with other attributed brawlers."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Johanna's idea and it was Ed's turn next to speak up, his lime green eyes dancing with excitement. "And all brawlers are allowed to enter. So those with real bakugan and those with virtual can enter. It gives the virtual brawlers a chance to see what real bakugan are like."

"Anything else," Lucas asked his friends. Everyone nodded their heads in a 'no' gesture. "Then everything is settled. Johanna did you get all of that?"

The Aquos brawler merely nodded her head of silver hair and entered more of the data. "One last thing that is only the first part of the tournament, once we get down to the two final groups we will split then and leave everyone else to battle individually," Johanna looked at her friends and they all agreed with her.

"Now what about a name," Brisa spoke up. Then an idea came to her. "What about the Eternal Bonds Spacewide Tournament?" Brisa and her friends exchanged wide grins as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Johanna stated. "The tournament will be known as the Eternal Bonds Spacewide Tournament." Johanna said as she typed in the final pieces of information for the tournament.

"_Eternal Bonds Spacewide Tournament_," The computers monotoned voice said. "_To be held within a weeks time. The final day to sign up this Sunday, and teams will be chosen according to set rule regulations, and given two more weeks to train with each other. The tournament is a symbol of friendship, so that everyone one human, Vestal, Gundalian, and Neathian will learn that everyone is all the same no matter the differences._"

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked the Prologue. And to clear up one thing Kali, Lucas, Ed, Ivan, Johanna, and Brisa are not the main characters. Merely the hosts of the tournaments, and I guess you could say teachers to the final 6 competitors of the tournament. **By the way the oc form is on my profile.**


	2. New Brawlers equals New Battles

**Hey everyone, Twist here (VelocityTwistExtra) with another chapter of Bakugan Interspace: It's my time to shine: The EBS tournament.**

**The characters featured in this chapter belong to the following; Dalton Andrews (Twist, aka myself), Rachel Morgan (EternalOrigin, her last contribution to the fanfiction world.), and Clara Deacon (Heart of the Anime.)**

**These spots are filled so far:**

**Pyrus- Peyton Ignos (By EeveeChibi), one more OC SPOT OPEN FOR THIS SPOT!**

**Subterra- No spots have been filled.**

**Haos- Liberty Henson (Heart of the Anime) and Zimara Endo (Giga-sempai.)**

**Darkus- Clara Deacon (Heart of the Anime), one more OC SPOT OPEN FOR THIS ELEMENT!**

**Aquos- Dalton Andrews (VelocityTwistExtra, me!), one more OC SPOT OPEN FOR THIS ELEMENT!**

**Ventus- Rachel Morgan (EternalOrigin), one more OC SPOT OPEN FOR THIS ELEMENT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan. Only my oc Dalton and his bakugan Saber.**

* * *

"Dalton hurry up I'm ready to brawl," An aquos bakugan complained. The aquos bakugan shook with anticipation as his brawler shuffled around the room. "You were supposed to be ready over an hour ago."

"It's not my fault my mother wants me to finish all of my homework first," Dalton replied to his impatient bakugan. He quickly pulled a dark blue vest over his plain white tee. Grabbing his blue belt he looped it around his black shorts with white circles down the side and tightened it. "Schools a bit more important than a simple brawl Saber."

"How dare you say school is more important and that brawling is simple," Saber yelled at his brawler. "They're a way for me to let out my agression and destroy my opponent! And a way to still claim my title as the Ultimate King of the Ocean!"

Dalton shook his mop of dark blue hair in frustration before pulling his favorite black beanie over it. "Brawls are simply a game of the mind. Activate a good combo of ability cards, add in the effect of a gatecard, or throw in a good Fusion Ability and you've basically won the game. And do enough damage to your opponent and they're comepletely caught off guard, seeing as they weren't prepared for their opponent to take control that early in battle." Dalton explained as he put a pair of black and blue high-tops on his feet.

Saber let out a loud groan at his brawlers reply and hopped onto the eighteen year olds shoulder. "You used to have a lot of fun playing bakugan but now you just think it's all a simple game."

"It used to be fun," Dalton quietly told his bakugan. "But I haven't battled a decent person in forever and you literally try to chew me out because of the fact. It's not my fault all the weak people challenge me."

"Then you should take the intiative and challenge somebody you think is strong," Saber yelled in Dalton's ear causing the teenager to flinch.

"Fine," Dalton replied pulling on his blue fingerless gloves and then placed his bakupod on his right wrist. "Luckily for us the nearest Bakugan Interspace transmitter building is within walking distance." If Saber could smile is his ball form then the Aquos bakugan was grinning at this point.

"Then hurry up," Saber urged his brawler.

* * *

"Well again we've moved to another city," A girl whispered. The wind gently blowing her long locks of bright orange hair backwards. The girls bright crystal blue eyes carried a gentle expression as she sat down on the grassy slope, the green Ventus bakugan on her shoulder flitting over to her knee.

"Hoo," The bakugan spoke up. "But this time your father promised that you are staying Rachel. Hoo..."

"Hopefully Mythos," Rachel told her bakugan. "With us moving around all the time, I've never had enough time to make any friends. It's been that way ever since I was six and I'm seventeen now. What a great time to settle down huh? When I'm a senior in high school, and then go straight off to college, with how many friends... most likely none."

"Hoo," Mythos replied. "Why not join Bakugan Interspace now? Since you kind of have a stable place to live."

"I've technically always had a '_stable home_'," Rachel said, putting air quotes around the words. "My fathers job pays a lot of money but it requires him to move around a lot, and since my father didn't want to miss me growing up, he made the decision to take my mom and I with him. But I don't know how to socialize with other people, I'm a decent brawler but is that enough to get a few friends or even one?"

"Hoo," Mythos hooted. "It's more than enough Rachel. You're just really shy. Come out of your shell enough to brawl somebody and show them how tough you are. And I haven't battled anyone in several months, I have some energy to get rid of."

Rachel smiled at her partner and picked him up in her green fingerless gloved hands. "Alright Mythos, for you I will do anything." She placed the bakugan on her shoulder and carefully took a quick glance at her outfit; a simple high waisted green skirt over black tights with a plain white t-shirt with flared sleeves tucked into it. On top of the tee was an intricate green lace vest that ended just above her knees. "I look presentable enough let's go." Rachel's golden ballet flats tapped against the sidewalk as she went to find the nearest Bakugan Interspace transmitter.

* * *

(Now back to Dalton and fast forward about 30 or so minutes.)

"Quickly find an opponent," Saber urged his brawler. Dalton rolled his silver eyes at his bakugan's impatience and looked around for a strong looking opponent. Seeing nothing but people he's already beaten, the eighteen year old let out a defeated sigh and plopped down onto a nearby bench.

"I've already beaten everybody in this small area," Dalton informed his bakugan. "Seems like you will be facing someone you've already beaten before." Saber shook his head in disgust at his brawlers attitude.

"Um excuse me," A quiet voice caused Dalton to look up and he found a girl standing right in front of him, her crystal blue eyes slightly entrancing him. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for someone new to battle. Well... um... I'm new to Bakugan Interspace, actually I just signed up about thirty mintues ago, and I'm looking for an opponent to battle. My names Rachel Morgan and this is my partner Ventus Mythos."

"Hoo," Mythos spoke up. "Will you accept my brawlers challenge? I am literally flitting around for a decent brawl."

"I'm in the same predicament," Saber told Mythos. "My brawler Dalton has beaten most of the people in this area, and he's to lazy to walk over to another area." Rachel let out a barely audible laugh at Saber's remark and it caused a blush to spread across Daltons face.

"I'm not to lazy," Dalton yelled at his bakugan, but he quickly collected himself before he responded to Rachel. "Sorry about that, my names Dalton Andrew, and you've already met my loud-mouth bakugan Aquos Saber. And it's nice to meet another person with a talking bakugan."

"Same here," Rachel replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "So about that brawl?" Rachel titled her head to the side as she looked down at Dalton.

"Right," Dalton said, jumping up from the bench. "I actually reserved an arena already, so lets go."

Dalton led Rachel to the reserved arena and as they entered Rachel cringed at the overwhelming amount of people in the stands. "I didn't expect this many people to be watching one battle..." Rachels steps slowed as she took her spot on the battlefield. "Mythos I don't think I can do this..." Rachel whispered fearfully to her bakugan.

"It's fine they'll just be judging you on your brawling skills," Mythos replied. "And we both know your brawling skills are amazing. Now get out there and show them your skills."

"Okay Mythos," Rachel said as Mythos landed in her hand.

"Ready to brawl," Dalton yelled over at Rachel. The orange haired teenager nodded her head and her fist closed over Mythos. "Gatecard set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Aquos Saber!" Dalton threw Saber's blue sphere form onto the battlefield. In a flash of bright blue light Saber was released from his ball form and shot up into the air, his shark form taking shape. The blue light faded away to reveal Saber's solid white shark body with dark blue markings running down his scales giving him a menacing appearance. Saber's bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement as he waited for Rachel to send Mythos onto the field.

"Okay Mythos," Rachel whispered to her bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Soar into the skies Ventus Mythos!" Rachel precisely threw Mytho's green ball in front of an anxious Aquos Saber. When Mythos' sphere came in contact with the battlfield it opened up in a bright green light. Mytho's light green owl-like body soared into the air and he opened up his large green wings to keep him afloat. The lights of the stadium radiated on the Mythos' light green feathers tipped with gold and revealed the golden cirlces on the Ventus bakugans long tail. Mytho's liquid green eyes calmy stared down Saber as the Aquos bakugan shivered with anticipation.

"Aquos Saber and Ventus Mythos confirmed," The robot referee screeched out. "Aquos Saber enters the battle at 750 g-power and Ventus Mythos enters the battle at 730 g-power." Mythos and Saber glared each other down at the robot informed the crowd of their stats.

"Ladies first," Dalton said as he extended his hand forward politely. Rachel gave him a small smile and held her wrist up into the air, an ability card appearing from the green bakupod on her wrist.

"Ability Activate! Wisdom Call!" Rachel yelled out. Her and Mythos exchanged a look of excitement as Mythos took in a deep breath. Taking one look at Saber Mythos released a powerful screech from his mouth and the sound waves slammed the Aquos bakugan hard into the ground.

"Dalton," Saber called out to his brawler. Dalton calmy nodded his head at the Aquos bakugan and held his blue bakupod high into the air, the ability card already shining in a bright blue light.

"Fight back Saber," Dalton told his bakugan. "Abilty Activate! Jet Stream!" Saber opened his mouth and released a powerful stream of pressurized water at Mythos. The jet of water hit the Ventus bakugan square in the chest forcing him to land on the battlefield. "Now Gatecard open! Aquos Reactor!" The gatecard opened in a flash of blue and the battlefield began to fill with water.

"Mythos," Rachel called out to her bakugan. Mythos' breathing was heavy as the Ventus bakugan struggled to take flight into the air. "Alright then, Abiliy Activate! Tornado Shield!" Suddenly several green tornadoes began to surround Mythos and spread out among the battlefield, effectively canceling the gatecard. Mythos angled the tornadoes down onto Saber and the Aquos bakugan reverted back to his ball form.

"Aquos Saber defeated," The robot yelled out. "Dalton's lifeforce down to 60 percent, Rachel remains stable at 100 percent."

Dalton picked up the fallen Saber and the bakugan immedietly opened up. "Send me back in!" The shark bakugan roared. Dalton smirked at his bakugan's short temper and watched as Rachel threw a gatecard down onto the battlefield.

"Gatecard set," Rachel threw the black gatecard down onto the battlefield and it disappeared in a flash of bright green light. "Bakugan Brawl! Soar into the skies Ventus Mythos!"

"Get ready to be defeated again Saber," Mythos said as he flew into the air.

"Here we go," Dalton yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Aquos Saber!"

"I will tear you to shreds Mythos," Saber told the Ventus bakugan, opening his mouth to show his jagged fangs.

"Ability Activate! Frost Fang!" Dalton held the shining ability card in front of him as Saber opened up his mouth wider, his two longest fangs extending even more and becoming encased in ice.

"Ability Activate! Hurricane Blade!" Rachel countered, her heart starting to race from the excitement of battle. Mythos' long light green tail extended even father and began to glow with a dark green light. Then Mythos flipped his large owl body forward and released a powerful blade of wind from his tail.

"Bite down on it Saber," Dalton commanded his bakugan.

"No problem chief," Saber smirked. He opened up his mouth and bit the Hurricane Blade in half. "Haha! Nothing can beat my jaw strength!" Saber let out a hearty laugh at the surprised look on Rachel's face.

"Open the gatecard Rachel," Mythos told his brawler. Rachel nodded her head in response to her bakugan.

"Gatecard open! Ansamon Judgement!" Rachel yelled out. "With the affect of Ansamon Judgement in place all non-Ventus bakugan are brought to zero g's." Saber landed heavily on the battlefield as he strength was taken away from him.

"I don't think so," Dalton quickly responded as he raised his bakupod clad wrist towards Saber. "Saber! Ability Activate! Tsunami Burst!" Suddenly a giant Tsunami wave shot onto the battlefield and shattered the gatecard in a flash of silver light.

"My gatecard," Rachel said, shock evident in her voice. "Mythos quickly! Ability Activate! Tempest Cloak!" Suddenly the battlefield became surrounded in a barrage of green colored winds. As Saber attempted to bite at Mythos the green bakugan disappeared, blending into the wind.

"Surprised," Rachel asked Dalton. "Tempest Cloak is an ability that allows Mythos to blend into the wind."

"Then I'm activating this," Dalton replied. "Ability Activate! Liquid Mirage!" Saber's light blue eyes flashed red as large amounts of water began to form around him. Rachel stared in awe as the balls of water formed into exact replicas of Saber, unable to tell them apart.

"Go now Saber," Dalton commanded his bakugan. Saber and his clones grinned wickedly as they launched themselves into the barrage of green winds and began to bite through them. In a matter of seconds the winds dispersed and revealed Mythos. Immedietly Saber and his clones surrounded Mythos and began to circle around him, getting closer. "Liquid Mirage is an ability that allows Saber to create enough clones of himself so that he can destroy one ability that's been activated. And now to end this battle! Abilities Activate! Jet Stream plus Velocity Stream!" Saber released a powerful stream of water from his mouth the he rode it as it slammed into Mythos, making the Ventus bakugan revert back to ball form.

"Ventus Mythos defeated," The robot screeched out. "Rachel's lifeforce down to forty percent. Dalton remains at sixty percent."

"Gatecard set," Dalton threw down the gatecard onto the battlefield and it flashed a brilliant blue before fading away.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dalton and Rachel yelled out as they summoned their bakugan for the last battle.

"Rise Aquos Saber!"

"Soar into the skies Ventus Mythos!"

Saber and Mythos launched at each other as they appeared onto the battlefield. Saber attempted to bite down in Mythos' wing but the Ventus bakugan flew out of the way and slammed Saber into the wall with his long tail. As Saber slammed into the wall he managed to chomp down on Mythos' tail and held his grip as the Ventus bakugan flew into he air in an attempt to shake off Saber.

"Ability Activate! Frost Fang!" Saber's grip on Mythos' tail tightened as it became encased in ice and began to spread across the own-like bakugans light green body.

"Mythos shake him off!" Rachel pleaded to her bakugan. "Ability Activate! Winding Gaze!" Mythos' large liquid green eyes began to swirl around as he stared at Saber. The aquos bakugan took one look into Mythos' eyes and became entranced. "Now Mythos!" Following his brawlers earlier command Mythos twirled around and flicked Saber off of his tail, forcing the bakugan towards the battlefield at blinding speed.

"Saber!" Dalton cried out. "Quickly Gatecard open! Aquos Reactor!" Dalton's gatecard opened in a flash of brilliant blue as the battlefield became submerged in water. Saber smirked as he landed in the water and flew under the waves.

"Why did you throw down the same gatecard again," Rachel asked Dalton. Dalton merely gave the girl a smirk before he replied.

"Because last time I didn't get to activate this ability," Dalton replied, the ability card above his bakupod shining with a bright blue light. "Fusion Ability Activate! Ocean Depths!"

As Mythos fluttered above the water Saber suddenly underneath the Ventus bakugan and dragged him into the ocean depths.

"Mythos!" Rachel yelled out. As she stared into the dark blue water she saw a flash of green lights and the water began to clear out revealing Mythos in his ball form.

"Ventus Mythos defeated," The robot screeched out. "Rachel's lifeforce depleted to zero percent. The winner is Dalton Andrew!" The crowd cheered as Saber returned to Dalton's outstretched hand.

"Good job Saber," Dalton told his bakguan.

"I really got to let loose on that battle," Saber told Dalton. "Mythos was a strong opponent. But, yet again I keep my title of King of the Ocean." Saber roared out.

Dalton looked up at the other side of the field as Rachel picked up a fallen Mythos.

"I'm sorry I didn't win Mythos," Rachel apologized to her bakugan. "I tried my best."

"You did great," Mythos replied. "We weren't here to win, we're here to get you out of your shell and make a few friends. And it seems you made one." Mythos gestured over to Dalton who was walking towards Rachel.

"Good job," Dalton congratulated the younger brawler. "Saber and I haven't had that good of a battle in a long time."

"Uh you're we-welcome," Rachel stuttered. "Mythos enjoyed it too."

"Hey," Dalton spoke up, catching the red-heads attention. "Do you know what this means?"

Rachel looked at Dalton, confusion registering itself on her face.

"It means that we're rivals now," Dalton informed her. "So we'll be seeing a lot more of each other and battling."

"Um, okay," Rachel replied, her crystal green eyes shining with excitement. "Come on Mythos, lets go explore Bakugan Interspace..."

"Wait," Dalton interrupted. "Allow me to show you around. I've been on Bakugan Interspace since it first started and I know all of the best sights."

"Sure," Rachel replied quickly, her voice at a normal tone. "that would be nice of you."

Dalton gave Rachel a wide grin as he led her around the wide world of Bakugan Interspace.

* * *

"Kyu," A young voice squeaked out. "I don't think it was such a good idea to come here. All of the humans still hate Gundalians."

"Clara," A feminine voice spoke up. "How are you supposed to prove that not all Gundalians are bad if you shy away from every human you meet."

"It's not my fault that our cruel Emperor made Ren and the others kidnap them and have Kazarina play around with their minds," The young voice identified as Clara replied. "I watched from the sidelines are Kazarina inflicted pain on those poor humans and because of her cruelty all human kids believe that all Gundalian's are evil."

"Step out of the shadows my dear," The bakugan known as Kyu said. "It is up to you to show that not all Gundalians are like that scum of an Emperor that we once had. Now is the time to reveal to everyone that people and aliens alike can change, including Gundalians."

"Okay Kyu," Clara told her bakugan partner. Stepping out of the shadows of the dark alley she was hiding him Clara found herself in a quiet part of Bakugan Interspace. The Gundalian's light gray skin shined beneath the holographic sun, also setting alight her bright yellow eyes. Clara danced around nervously on her feet causing her sideswept bangs to cover the natural yellows ridges that all Gundalian's were born with. "Maybe if I did this..." Clara took her hair out of its ponytail and the long light purple locks of hair fell down to her knees. The young Gundalian took the shorter pieces of her hair and tossed them in front of her shoulders successfully hiding her shoulder ridges.

"Clara," Kyu growled, a warning tone evident in her voice. "Stop trying to hide the fact that you are a Gundalian."

"I'm sorry Kyu," Clara whispered. "But I'm still scared."

"Clara," Kyu growled again. "Go...

"Look guys," A kid away in the distance saw Clara and began pointing at her. "It's a Gundalian!"

Immidietly a look of fear appeared on Claras's face as the kid who pointed her out and his friends began walking over to her. The small group of kids cornered her against one of the buildings and the tallest one of the the group, obviously the leader, walked up to her.

"Why did you show you face here Gundalian," The teenage boy yelled at Clara. Clara's small form shrunk against the wall of the building and she sunk down to the floor. "You have no business here. All Gundalians should be kicked out after what they did to us. And I bet your just like that psychopath Kazarina and your scum of the earth Emperor Barodius!" The boy continued to yell a string of assaults at Clara as tears began to fall from her eyes until the boy finally struck a sore note. "I bet you're nothing but a lying brawler who cheats in everything they do and that your former bakugan abandoned you!"

"No," Clara yelled. "I am not a liar and I do no cheat in brawling! Kyu would never leave me, she's the only thing that keeps me sane from all the insults that I get from people like you! I'm tired of being treated like crap! Yes, I'm a Gundalian and I can't change what my fellow Gundalians did but I can tell you that I am nothing like Barodius, and I will never be anything like him! Why can't you human's understand that I hate every second of being a Gundalian because of the way I get treated for my species stupid actions! I am nothing like them and I never will be like them!"

The group of kids looked down at Clara and began to laugh. "Nice try but we can see through all of you lies."

"I am not lying," Clara yelled out. "Why can't you just believe me?!"

"Simple," The leader of the group replied. "You're a Gundalian and all of your kind is the same. Now time for you to pay for what y'all did to my friends and I!" The kids all balled up their fists and began to advance towards Clara. The young Gundalian's eyes widened in fear as she prepared for the assault.

* * *

**Sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger but I need it because it sets up the next chapter. Any-who I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update every Sunday! Sometimes it may be a week or two before I update because my school is nearing the end of it's first semester and we have finals coming up! Cross your fingers so that I can get exempt from my finals!**


End file.
